Postman Pat takes the Bus
'Postman Pat takes the Bus '''is a half hour special which was broadcast on 25th December 1991. This episode was written by John Cunliffe. It was the first production of the series since the first season in 1981, 10 years earlier. Plot Pat was on his way to the Post Office to get his brand new vehicle, the Royal Mail Post Bus. He takes Granny Dryden, Miss Hubbard and Ted Glen on their way to Ingledale. They went to buy some drinks and some food from Sam Waldron, stopped by PC Selby who was putting road blocks at the unsafe bridge, so they take a shortcut on the road to Thompson Ground. They suddenly heard the Reverend Timms cycling on his old bicycle straight into the barn, so he has to go with Pat on his Post Bus to Ingledale while Alf mended his bike. They finally arrived in Ingledale, Granny Dryden goes missing but she soon comes back and they set off home again. But Dorothy calls Pat about Mrs Goggins who has been on the phone thinking he might have had an accident on his Post Bus so he gives her a ring while his friends have a cup of tea. Pat soon got his friends home safe and sound. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy Pottage *P.C. Selby *Miss Hubbard *Granny Dryden *Sam Waldron *Major Forbes *George Lancaster *Peter Fogg (''cameo) Vehicles *PAT 2 *SAM 1 *Peter Fogg's motorbike *Pat's bicycle *The Reverend Timms' bicycle *Ted's Lorry (driven by someone else) *The Yellow Tractor Locations *Pat's House *Post Office *Ted Glen's workshop *Thompson Ground *The Church *Miss Hubbard's Cottage *Granny Dryden's Cottage *Ingledale Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted Glenn, Alf Thompson, the Reverend Timms, P.C. Selby, Granny Dryden, Sam Waldren, Major Forbes and the Main Narrator *Carole Boyd as Sarah Clifton, Julian Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy Thompson, Julia Pottage, Katy Pottage and Miss Hubbard Trivia *This is the Official Introduction of Sara and Julian Clifton, P.C. Selby and Major Forbes. *This is Carole Boyd's first episode in the cast. *This the first appearance of the Royal Mail Post Bus. It would appear again in Postman Pat and the Tuba and again in Postman Pat and the Robot and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour. In the new series, the post bus is painted yellow and is used for the school transport. *The statue in Ingledale has a similar resemblance to Ted Glen. Goofs *Tom Pottage is not with his mother and twin sister. *The narrator changes tenses in some places. *Peter Fogg looks to be driving Ted's lorry in Ingledale but then passes going the other way on his motorbike almost instantly. *After dropping Granny Dryden off at her cottage, Pat leaves her gate open but when he drives off it is closed. *Miss Hubbard forgot to pay for the eggs she got from George Lancaster. *After Pat leaves the church before picking up Granny Dryden some can be seen at the back of the bus Gallery PostmanPatTakestheBusTitleCard.png|Title Card ReverendTimms'Bicycle.jpg|The Rev. Timms on his bike IngledaleFounderStatue.jpg Category:Television Series Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Direct-to-Home Video